Romeo Blue
|image = |givename = |launch = December 15, 2015Mark-1 Jaegers |class = Mark-1Travis Beacham: Mark-1 Jaegers |status = Destroyed@TravisBeacham August 13, 2013 |origin = United States of America |height = 255 ft (77.72m) |weight = 7,775 tons |speed = 2 |strength = 7 |armor = 6 |operating = Trans-Tao 3 SeriesInfo taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 59 |energy = Crocus ultima ("The Plutonic Furnace") |weapon = Gatling ChestMark-1 Jaegers |powermove = Tracheal Break |pilot = Bruce Gage (Deceased)Travis Beacham: Romeo Blue Trevin Gage (Deceased |kaiju = 2 |appearances = Pacific Rim (cameo), Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization (mentioned) |noncanon = Pacific Rim: The Video Game }} Romeo Blue is a Mark-1 American Jaeger. It is the second Mark-1 launched in the United States after Brawler Yukon. History During the early years of the Kaiju War, Romeo Blue becomes the second Jaeger to be deployed in combat when the Kaiju Hardship makes landfall after dark in an undisclosed city. At some point during the battle, the Kaiju grapples closely with the Jaeger in an attempt to tear off its Conn-Pod. However, Romeo Blue is ultimately able to overpower Hardship, utilising a chunk of beltway bridge as a melee weapon and consequently earning its first Kaiju kill.Pacific Rim: Before and AfterTravis Beacham: Romeo Blue vs. Hardship Shortly thereafter a parade is orchestrated in celebration of this victory, which is broadcast around the world.Pacific Rim Official Wondercon Trailer During the year 2020, Romeo Blue is deployed to prevent the Category III Kaiju, Knifehead, from crossing the ten mile point in Anchorage. When the Kaiju evades detection, Gipsy Danger is deployed from the Anchorage Shatterdome to defend the Miracle Mile.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization Later, Romeo Blue was deployed in Seattle to prevent a Kaiju from destroying the city. The Jaeger is destroyed when the Kaiju tears off its arm and smashes through the Conn-Pod, killing the pilots in the process. The remains of the destroyed Jaeger were then placed in the Jaeger Graveyard at Oblivion Bay. Features Like most Mark-1 Jaegers, Romeo Blue is powered by a nuclear reactor. Its armament is primarily long range; including a Gatling Chest which allows Romeo Blue to attack a Kaiju from a distance. "Tracheal Break" is one of its signature moves. Romeo Blue is one of the slowest Jaegers ever made because of its immense weight, having one fifth of the speed of Striker Eureka. Romeo Blue has a wide body and two small fins at the back that are similar to the T-16 Angel Wings on Striker Eureka. Its head is small and bears a crest at the top. The visor is thin and is symmetrical on either side of the head. Its hands are rounded with short fingers, relatively similar to Crimson Typhoon. The lower torso of Romeo Blue is quite thin before it gets wider for the hips and legs. A large and distinctive vertical fin-like structure protrudes from the center of the Jaeger's chest and was designed to protect the Conn-Pod from attack.Travis Beacham: The purpose of Romeo Blue's chest fin Kaiju Killed :The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Romeo Blue, assisted or on its own. Trivia *"Romeo Blue" is a guitarist and singer used during the 1980s.5 things you didn’t know about Lenny KravitzNo More Mr. Lisa Bonet, Rocker Lenny Kravitz Makes a Name for Himself with a Hot Debut Album *Romeo Blue's appearance in Pacific Rim is a cameo. *A Jaeger resembling the design of Romeo Blue appears in the Oblivion Bay scene in Pacific Rim. *Romeo Blue was originally designed as a tripodal Jaeger, a mech with three legs. Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters states that its body language was "Tripedal Sentry". *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, Bruce and Trevin's last names were "Jules" and "Mackenzie", suggesting the two were not related. *Romeo Blue was launched after Brawler Yukon and Tacit Ronin, but before Horizon Brave and Coyote Tango. *Romeo Blue appears in Pacific Rim: The Mobile Game and Pacific Rim: Breach Wars. *A Romeo Blue appears in the Series Five line of NECA's Pacific Rim. Gallery Source }} ja:ロミオ・ブルー Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Jaegers Category:Destroyed Category:Mark-1 Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps